El Secreto de los Potter
by An-Potter
Summary: Dos medallones,dos parientes, una chica y un secreto , ¿el amor es realmente el mayor poder de Harry? HHr RL G?
1. Feliz cumpleaños

**- capitulo uno - **

**Feliz cumpleaños**

Era una noche cálida en Privet Drive, en todas las casas se podían ver las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas , sin embargo en el numero cuatro, un chico de alrededor de unos diecisiete años con ojos verde esmeralda y un cabello negro azabache y alborotado era el único que se encontraba despierto. Era cerca de medianoche ,se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en su cama pensando en todos los hechos que habían sucedido en su 6 curso; desde la muerte de Dumbledore hasta el hecho de que tanto como Hermione y Ron le habían dicho que lo acompañarían en la búsqueda de los horocruxes. Harry se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento que no se percato del leve golpe en la ventana , cuando resonó un segundo golpe volvió de lleno a la realidad , con cierta pesadumbre se dirigió hacia la ventana y se percato que desde ella la observaban un par de ojos ambarinos llenos de reproche , tardo unos segundos en percatarse de que se trataba de Hedwig su lechuza y la pequeña Pig, rápidamente abrió la ventana de par en par Hedwig fue a posarse suavemente sobre la cama de Harry mientras Pig zumbaba de aquí para allá.

-! Pig tranquilízate por favor ¡ - le susurro Harry

Hedwig dio un ululato indignada y siguió con la mirada a la pequeña lechuza .Luego de volar mucho rato en círculos, la pequeña lechuza se tranquilizo por lo cual Harry podría empezar a desatar los paquetes. Pero antes siquiera de que hubiera podido empezar a desatar el paquete de la pata de Hedwig tres lechuzas mas llegaron volando

Luego de observar de que no llegarían mas lechuzas se dispuso a desatar todos los paquetes .

Primero le desato el paquete a Hedwig luego a Pig y finalmente a las tres ultimas lechuzas que erizaron las plumas orgullosamente y emprendieron vuelo inmediatamente

Hedwig y Pig volaron hacia la jaula de la primera mientras Harry desataba todo sus regalos

El primero era de Hermione que venia junto con una tarjeta de cumpleaños :

Querido Harry:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_¿cómo te encuentras? En estos momentos estoy en Roma ¡ es fabuloso! Tu regalo lo compre por catalogo vía lechuza, Hedwig como siempre vino a buscarlo, dale las gracias de mi parte porque no se que hubiera sucedido si lo abrían en la aduana . Yo se que para ti tu saeta es muy importante pero puedes usar la saeta 2000 solo para los entrenamientos . Ron me ha invitado a la madriguera de seguro te invita a ti también espero que vayas _

_te quiere _

_Hermione _

El cerebro de Harry trabaja a toda hora ¿ saeta 2000 ? ; Harry volvió a leer la carta pero no decía nada mas sobre la supuesta escoba pero su pregunta quedo respondida cuando abrió el paquete y sobre sus piernas cayo una hermosa escoba y sobre esta la revista de catalogo vía lechuza . Harry la comenzó a hojear hasta la sección de las escobas ; en por lo menos 3 hojas salían muchísimos tipos de escobas, Harry comenzó a observar los nuevos prototipos

Nueva nimbus 2500

El nuevo prototipo de la nimbus a sido trabajosamente hecho tiene frenado por encantamiento y un hechizo impermeabilizante ,las ramitas de fresno han sido elegidas cuidadosamente así como el pulido de el palo . Su velocidad es de 0 a 270 . Recomendable para jóvenes a partir de los 14 años bajo esta edad es conveniente supervisión de una bruja o mago

_Supernova_

_Uno de los modelos mas nuevos su aceleración es de 0 a 280. Recomendable para guardianes y bateadores;al igual que la nimbus 2500 tiene frenado por encantamiento.El palo de sauce a sido exclusivamente trabajado , recomendable para viajes largos o en corto tiempo _

_Saeta de Fuego 2000_

_El nuevo prototipo de la increíble saeta de fuego. En Inglaterra quedan tan solo 2 ejemplares de esta escoba , la selección irlandesa al igual que para el campeonato mundial a decidido comprar 7 de estas maravillas para próximos partidos por lo cual se ha vuelto escasa su compra. Las ramitas de cerezo han sido minuciosamente trabajadas y elegidas por magos expertos , el palo de fresno a sido cuidadosamente pulido y tallado. _

_La aceleración de esta escoba es de 0 a 300 por lo cual consta con un poderoso hechizo de frenado en caso de accidente y un potente hechizo escudo contra males de ojo _

Harry no podía creer que Hermione haya podido encontrar una y mas aun que se la haya comprado con lo carísima que debía costar, aun no podía asimilarlo muy bien pero a pesar de ello siguió abriendo sus regalos el siguiente era el de Ron

_Querido Harry:_

_!Feliz cumpleaños¡ como Hermione debe haberte dicho mi madre me dio permiso para que pases las dos semanas restantes en mi casa ¿crees que los _muggles _te dejaran ?si no te dejan no te preocupes iremos a buscarte en auto a eso de las 9:00 ! tienes que pasar con nosotros las dos semanas , es una tortura que pases con tus tíos¡ si mi madre no permite que no te dejemos ir a buscar nos veremos en el expresso el 1 de septiembre _

_saludos Ron _

_Pd: Hermione volvió a salir prefecta gracias a Dios yo no , me fastidia ser prefecto espero que seas tu es mas que seguro _

Harry se rió ante solo la idea de pensar que el era prefecto dejo la tarjeta a un lado y tomo el regalo de Ron, cuando lo vio no soporto en si de felicidad, era una gran caja muy vieja (aunque ese detalle no le importo a Harry) de pelotas de quiddicht estaba fascinado. De un borde de la caja cayo un papel

Harry: mi padre consiguió esta caja de pelotas de quiddicht para ti, disculpa que este algo gastada dijo que te serviría para practicar.¿ Crees que podrás traerla a mi casa para que practiquemos? espero que te haya gustado

_Hasta pronto,_

_Ron_

Feliz Harry dejo a un lado el regalo de Ron y tomo la siguiente carta esta era de Hogwarts la abrió y leyó

Estimado señor Potter: 

Le rogamos que no olvide que las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la estación King's Cross , plataforma 9 3/4 .

Este año se celebrara la fiesta de Navidad le rogamos no olvidar su túnica de gala

También se adjunta la lista de libros para este año escolar.Tambien tengo el agrado de informarle que ha sido nombrado prefecto de la casa gryffindor de 7 año

Atentamente,

Profesora M. McGonagall

Directora

Harry tomo la lista de libros y se dio cuenta que solo necesitaría dos libros nuevos pero dentro del sobre venia una medalla con el apuro de leer el resto de las cartas no leyó que era nuevo prefecto

-Tal vez por eso estaba mas pesado el sobre ¿qué será?- dijo en voz alta

Hedwig y Pig lo miraban atentamente

Metió la mano en el sobre y ahogo un grito, sobre la palma de su mano se encontraba una reluciente medalla

-¡No puedo creerlo! soy el nuevo prefecto – exclamo impresionado

tomo rápidamente la carta y la leyó de nuevo y solo hay se dio cuenta que se lo anunciaban .Pero solo después de la sorpresa se dio cuenta que había gritado, en esos mismos instantes los grandísimos pies de su tío Vernon se acercaban a su habitación. Rápidamente que incluso se sorprendió guardo las cartas, libros, la medalla, pluma y tinta debajo de la tabla suelta, escondió a Pig en el armario con lo cual puso nerviosa a la pequeña lechuza y encerró a Hedwig en su jaula haciendo que la lechuza albina lo mirara con reproche.

Los pies se detuvieron en la puerta y la mano regordeta de tío Vernon comenzó a mover la manilla. Rápidamente Harry estuvo metido en la cama haciéndose el dormido

-¡maldito chiquillo! que pretendías gritando a todo pulmón

Solo cuando termino tío Vernon se dio cuenta de que Harry dormía profundamente

-maldito niño-dijo entre dientes ya vera mañana

Y se fue dando un gran portazo


	2. De regreso a la madriguera

**- capitulo dos - **

**Regresando a la madriguera**

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , ya tenia 17 años y no solo podría asustar por unas cuantas horas a los Dursleys si no que además ya era completamente independiente de irse donde se le diera gana ya que el efecto del escudo protector había terminado y como Dumbledore les había recordado el verano pasado Harry debería marcharse apenas sucediera esto.Cuando llego a la cocina su tío Vernon inmediatamente comenzó a gritarle

-¡ Tu chiquillo ven inmediatamente hasta aquí !

- ¿ que quieres ?

- ¡No me hables tan irrespetuosamente !

- ¡ Te hablo como se me venga en gana , tu no tienes derecho a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer ! – grito furioso Harry , haciendo que una bandeja con tostadas que tenia en sus manos tía Petunia se hiciera añicos.

- Mira lo que haz echo – le reprendió ella

- ja, gran cosa – dijo burlonamente el ojiverde

- ¡ No le hables así a tu tía ! – grito Vernon con los ojitos echando chispas y la cara poniéndose de un intimidante color morado . Camino lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta Harry

- Aléjate de mi - le advirtió amenazadoramente el muchacho empuñando su varita

Su tío rió socarronamente

- tu no puedes hacer magia fuera de tu asqueroso colegio para locos – le dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para que Harry lo mandara volando por los aires

- ¿ Decías ? – le dijo burlonamente el chico, mientras su gordo tío se levantaba trabajosamente del suelo

- como .. com – y entonces se percato del calendario y de la hoja de julio que aun no arrancaba , era 31 de julio Harry era mayor de edad . Su cara se torno de un color morado y se puso a gritarle

- ¡ FUERA , FUERA ! te quiero fuera de mi casa en 10 minutos – le grito, haciendo que el pelinegro saliera corriendo hacia su habitación

Harry llego jadeando hasta su habitación, y le echo una mirada , sobre su escritorio estaba Hedwig con una nota atada a la pata ; la noche anterior Harry le dijo a Ron que se iría a la madriguera si o si , y la nota obviamente debía ser la respuesta . Harry camino rápidamente hasta su lechuza y desato la nota

Querido Harry : 

_Que bien que podrás venir, mamá esta feliz , te pasaremos a buscar en 10 minutos más tienes que estar preparado._

_Saludos Ron _

Harry miro su reloj de la mesita de noche , le quedaban tan solo 5 minutos , por lo tanto esto requería un poco de ayuda y que mejor que hacer magia. El ojiverde se paro en el centro de su habitación

_¡ Bauleo ! _– grito agitando con un movimiento de muñeca su varita . Inmediatamente de los rincones mas impresionantes comenzaron a salir libros de hechizos, plumas, tinteros y trozos de pergaminos que quedaron perfectamente ordenados en un rincón del baúl; luego del armario comenzaron a salir ropa interior, camisetas, pantalones , calcetines , túnicas , y un uniforme , toda la ropa quedo perfectamente ordenada que una mujer hubiera estado orgullosa , luego salieron unos tenis y unos zapatos negros , además de unas cuantas corbatas , una bufanda y guantes ; toda esto cayo dentro del baúl produciendo un ruido sordo . Luego de que todo quedo adentro ( incluyendo la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador ) el baúl se cerro con un fuerte golpe que hizo que Hedwig ululara nerviosa , Harry encerró a su lechuza y repentinamente recordó algo , abrió nuevamente su armario , dentro de ella la pequeña Pig lo observaba enojada , esto hizo que la pequeña lechuza saliera despedida y comenzara a volar en círculos soltando fuertes gorjeos , Harry soltó un suspiro frustrado he hizo el intento de llamar a la pequeña lechuza , para su sorpresa esta soltó un ultimo gorjeo y se poso en su hombro. Teniendo todo listo bajo hasta el hall de entrada , en ella estaban los 3 Dursleys .

Harry bajo el ultimo escalón y espero a que hablaran. Su tía Petunia fue la que hablo primero.

- ejem .. em bueno Harry nosotros.. nosotros queríamos despedirnos de ti – soltó tía Petunia muy rápido

- ¿de verdad, es decir porque después de tantos años , DE 17 MALDITOS AÑOS ME EMPIEZAN A TRATAR BIEN CUANDO ME VOY ¡PORQUE! Porque – susurro Harry soltando muchas lagrimas

- en verdad lo siento Harry – dijo su tía con la voz tomada debido a que ella también lloraba – lo siento muchísimo pero me recordabas tanto a Lily que no lo soportaba. No soportaba recordar todos esos momentos en que Lily era el centro de atención y yo pasaba a ser la excluida de mi hogar, no podía recordar los peores momentos de mi infancia .

Harry iba a hablar pero en ese mismo instante resonó una bocina , los Weasley habían llegado por el, Harry dirigió la mirada hasta su tía se acerco hasta ella y le dio un dulce abrazo

- Siento mucho si todo eso sucedió , pero yo lo pase peor que tu – le dijo con la voz algo resentida

- Lo se Harry y de verdad espero que me perdones – su tía lo abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla , ella sabia que seria la ultima vez que lo vería

Harry miro a su tío quien se limito a estrecharle la mano y en cuanto a Dudley solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza .

Harry tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta; esa era la ultima vez que pisaría Privet Drive. Cuando salió lo primero que vio fue un auto gris y adentro dos cabezas pelirrojas, que se bajaron rápidamente del vehículo; eran Ron y el Sr. Weasly

- ¿ Que tal Harry , todo bien – le dijo el señor Weasly mientras tomaba el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y la ponía en el portaequipaje

- Si todo bien señor Weasly gracias – dijo Harry mientras sonreía

- Hola amigo así que sobreviviste estas semanas ¿eh ? – Harry volteo hacia Ron , su amigo no había cambiado para nada , a diferencia que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros aunque no se notaba ya que Harry estaba exactamente de su mismo porte , sus ojos azules miraban felices a Harry y su característico pelo rojo que parecía que se había oscurecido en esas semanas

- Hola Ron , gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños estaba fabuloso , a y por cierto ten – Harry bajo de su hombro a Pig que voló inmediatamente hasta el de Ron

- ¡ Pig, gracias por cuidarla y el regalo no hay por que – Ron le sonrió y ambos subieron al coche.

En el trayecto hacia la madriguera que duro alrededor de una hora Harry, Ron y el Sr. Weasly hablaron de distintos temas desde quiddicht hasta uno del que Harry no participo , la muerte de Dumbledore y el regreso a Hogwarts ( el consejo escolar decidió que Dumbledore había dejado protegido perfectamente bien el colegio y que si algún alumno deseaba asistir , cosa que siempre mencionaba Dumbledore el colegio se mantendría abierto , por lo cual ese año Hogwarts abriría sus puertas ) al cual como Harry había decidido no regresaría , a menos que una razón de poder lo hiciera cambiar de parecer y regresara al colegio.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera Harry no paso por alto el echo de que esta estaba mas grande , daba la impresión que le habían agregado muchas mas piezas.Cuando bajo del auto algo le corto la inspiración, más bien alguien se la había cortado

- ¡ Harry ! – grito Hermione en medio del abrazo

- He..rm.. me..e cor..tas la ..res..piracion – dijo entrecortadamente Harry

- Ay.. lo siento – dijo la muchacha mientras lo soltaba

Harry tomo una bocanada de aire y la miro , de no ser porque estaba en frente de ella , Harry hubiera abierto muchísimo la boca . Hermione estaba muy distinta , su pelo castaño antes enmarañado y desordenado ; ahora estaba brillante y muy lindo lo tenia unos cuantos centímetros mas debajo de los hombros y ondulado perfectamente, llevaba una bonita polera strapless turquesa con una falda blanca debajo de la rodilla y unas delicadas chalas blancas , la polera le marcaba bastante la cintura haciendo que Harry se le quedara viendo durante bastante rato , hasta que sintió que Hermione lo remecía

- ¿Harry ¡ Harry ! – le grito esta - ¿ estas bien ?

- ¿ que ? a si estoy bien lo siento solo estaba pensando – le respondió el muchacho formando una sonrisa estúpida

- em... Harry tenemos un problema – le dijo la muchacha con voz temblorosa al tiempo que hacia un ademán con la mano para que Ron se acercara.

Cuando el pelirrojo llego a su lado Harry lo miro un momento y le dirigió una mirada confundido , el pelirrojo se limito a encogerse de hombros dando a entender que el tampoco tenia idea de lo que les quería decir la castaña .

- Veras – continuo la castaña una vez de que los muchachos terminaron de compartir confusión – ayer estaba en el patio conversando con Ginny mientras la señora Weasly tendia la ropa para que se secara , lo que estábamos conversando era sobre que tu , yo y Ron no regresaríamos a Hogwarts y... – la castaña se puso pálida a que no sabia como reaccionaria Harry – y parece que la señora Weasly nos escucho por que luego de entrar le envió una lechuza a Lupin y estoy segura de que...- pero la castaña no pudo terminar de que estaba segura ya que en ese instante un furioso grito resonó en el jardín

- ¡RONALD WEASLY VEN INMEDIATAMENTE HASTA ACA , TAMBIEN TU HARRY Y NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR TU TAMPOCO HERMIONE!- grito la señora Weasly desde la puerta de la cocina , Hermione cerro los ojos en señal de horror y tanto Harry como Ron se pusieron pálidos , cuando llegaron a la cocina pudieron ver que Lupin los miraba con reproche , no estaba delgado si no que estaba comenzando a recuperar peso y su ropa estaba toda nueva, por lo visto Tonks lo estaba cuidando perfectamente bien

- si ... si mama – dijo Ron trémulamente

- sabes perfectamente bien por que los llame jovencito – le dijo con reproche en la voz la señora Weasly

- pero señora Weasly – empezó Harry

- Nada de peros Harry - le dijo la mujer – no es posible que vayan a dejar Hogwarts

- Eso es verdad Harry – le siguió Lupin – estuvimos hablando con Dumbledore

- ¿Como es posible que hayan hablado con el ?siendo que ... bueno ustedes saben – pregunto Hermione

- En su despacho hay un cuadro – le dijo amablemente Lupin – y eso no cambia que sea igual que Dumbledore , bueno en realidad es el mismo Dumbledore y veras el nos conto lo que hicieron cuando salieron de Hogwarts Harry – dijo el hombre observando a el aludido - y nos pidió que te dijéramos que por favor no dejaras por nada Hogwarts , ya que desde que el escudo en casa de tus tíos desapareció el lugar mas seguro para ti ahora es Hogwarts , y que cuando tengas que ir a buscar los horocruxes lo sabrás y que lo mas probable es que la mayoría estén en Hogwarts.

- Además dijo que mas que nunca deben estar unidos – continuo la señora Weasly – y que nunca olvides que tu mayor poder es el amor querido y que si necesitabas ayuda fueras a hablar con el hasta el despacho

Harry se quedo observándolos y luego de un rato sonrió

- Claro que regresare señora Weasly, profesor – les contesto

- Yo también – dijo inmediatamente Hermione mientras le sonreía al ojiverde

- Y yo claro – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo , acentuando su cara de niño

- Muy bien todo decidido – dijo la señora Weasly palmeando las manos – quien quiere unos pastelitos con jugo de calabaza – pregunto mirándolos a todos

- YO ! – gritaron Harry , Ron y Hermione y para su sorpresa el profesor Lupin que se echo a reír junto a ellos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola ! gracias por haber empezado a leer mi fic a monny lovegood , soledad de los angeles y a cristina franco

Monny espera algunos capitulos mas adelante tal vez la amistad de Ron y Luna se convierta en algo mas XD , saludos y grax por tomarte el tiempo de leer ;) , tu fic ya lo he leido espero que publiques pronto me encanto

Jojoj gracias soledad , XD el titulo del fic y la trama se me ocurrio en un viaje , tambien espera los próximos capitulos que iran revelando de a poco muchos secretos , espero que publiques pronto

Cristina grax tambien por tu review , si es cierto Harry estaba algo despistado y en cuanto a la saeta en el proximo capitulo sabras como la consiguió espero que ya imagines algo , tal vez alguien la ayudo

Bueno saludo a todos y besos ,de paso algunos spoilers

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione te puedo preguntar algo

- ¿Claro Harry que es?

- como conseguiste la escoba

- Guuaauu es increíble

- si yo tampoco lo cgreia y tu Annie

- menos vegras es algo imposible

- ¡ callate !

Bueno eso es todo , jojo nuevos personajes que secretos guardaran , m... un parecido extraño con uno

Saludos y reviews pliiss


	3. En el callejon Diagon

**- Capitulo tres- **

**En el callejón Diagon**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó al sentir que alguien lo remecía insistentemente

- Harry , Harry querido vamos despierta – le decía la señora Weasly a la ves que no dejaba de remecerlo

Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos y frente a el vio a la rechoncha señora Weasly mirándolo

- Hola querido , necesito que te bañes rápido y bajes, hoy día vamos a ir al callejón Diagon y prefiero ir ahora en la mañana si no se llena de magos y brujas – hizo una mueca como si de solo pensarlo sintiera los empujones y golpes que daban cuando el callejón se atiborraba de gente

- Claro señora Weasly enseguida me levanto – dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía sus anteojos , dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha y vio que Ron estaba sentado en su cama con los ojos semiabiertos y el cabello completamente alborotado

- ¿ tenemos que ir tan temprano ? – pregunto tirandose nuevamente de espaldas en su cama

Harry iba a contestarle cuando tocaron la puerta , sin esperar respuesta Hermione entro en la habitación seguida de Ginny la hermana menor de Ron , su pelo rojo y largo estaba igual que siempre y sus ojos celeste brillaban de travesura, llevaba un bonito vestido strapless color salmón y unas chalas que se amarraban unos cuantos centímetros mas abajo de las rodillas ( como las sandalias griegas )

- Buenos días chicos , deberían apresurarse – les dijo Hermione que ya estaba vestida , llevaba una polera verde limón que dejaba los hombros al descubierto , unos vaqueros gastados y unas sandalias de un color un poco mas claro que su polera . El pelo lo llevaba tomado en una cola alta y algunos mechones caían en su cara

- Si las dos no hubieran venido a saludar justo ahora podríamos estarnos vistiendo – dijo Ron enojado

- Ronald esa nos es manera de saludar ,- lo reprendió la pelirroja – Hola Harry – agrego luego de que termino de regañar a Ron

- Hola chicas – saludo Harry que ha diferencia de Ron no estaba enojado y menos con cara de dormido – ¿podrían esperar un momento afuera? – les pregunto luego con tacto

- Claro Harry – respondió Hermione – ves Ronald Weasly esa es la forma de pedir algo – le dijo la castaña a la vez que ella y Ginny salían de la habitación dando un portazo.

Unos minutos después los muchachos estaban listos, Ron llevaba una polera celeste con unos vaqueros y zapatillas y Harry una polera negra con su poleron azul con rayas blancas y unas zapatillas muy bonitas, su pelo no hubo modo de arreglarlo

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se alarmo ya que algo le golpeo en las piernas, bajo la vista y lo que vio fue una mata de pelo ondulado y castaño. Hermione levanto la vista y vio que había quedado apoyada de milagro en las piernas de Harry porque o si no se hubiera dado tal golpe, que estaba segura que hubiera quedado aturdida por tantos minutos que andaría mucho mas estúpida que Pansy Parkinson o un monstruo con una contusión cerebral, aunque mucha diferencia no había.

- ¿ Hermione ? – Pregunto el ojiverde - ¿ estas bien ?

La muchacha soltó una risita nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín muy claro

- Si estoy bien, lo siento no sabia que abrirías la puerta – le contesto la castaña a la vez que ayudada por el ojiverde se levantaba de el suelo

- Gracias

Los dos muchachos bajaron aun algo abochornados por el accidente ya que cuando había ayudado a levantarse a Hermione , Harry y ella habían quedados muy juntos , demasiado juntos cosa que hizo que Ron y Ginny soltaran una risita traviesa. Cuando llegaron abajo seguidos de Ron y Ginny vieron que la señora Weasly ya estaba lista y que junto a ella se encontraban los gemelos Fred y George, por la puerta se podía ver que un bonito convertible rojo los esperaba afuera

- Hola muchachos – dijeron al unísono Fred y George

- Hola chicos – lo saludaron Harry y Ron a la vez que se ponían a charlar un momento con ellos

- Muchachos pueden conversar en el viaje, recuerden que no quiero demorarme, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer – les reprendió la señora Weasly a la vez que los apuraba por la puerta

El viaje hasta el callejón Diagon fue muy tranquilo, resulto que el convertible rojo era de los gemelos, el último tiempo habían ganado tanto dinero que decidieron cambiar un poco a dinero muggle, comprarse el vehículo y tomar un curso. Mientras los muchachos charlaban, las chicas se entretenían escuchando varias de las anécdotas de la Sra. Weasly, a la vez que soltaban sonoras carcajadas.

Cuando llegaron al caldero Chorreante, se percataron que este volvía a estar atiborrado de magos y brujas. El ultimo tiempo no se había detectado ningún movimiento de Voldemort, la gente en un principio desconfió bastante pero luego se percato que era cierto, no se habían vuelto a detectar asesinatos y mucho menos a quien arrestar , por lo cual ahora los magos volvían a atiborrar las calles y los establecimientos mágicos .

Cuando entraron al callejón se dieron cuenta que volvía a estar como siempre , los mostradores ya no tenían los carteles morados del Ministerio, Ollivanders y la heladería Fortescue volvían a estar abiertas aunque lo mas probable era que habían otros dueños , aun habían uno que otro local montado vendiendo amuletos.

- Muchachos – les grito la señora Weasly - mientras intentaba pasar por la cantidad de gente que venia caminando – Ginny y yo iremos donde Madame Malkin y después los acompaño, ustedes avancen por mientras a Flourish Blotts

Los tres chicos levantaron los pulgares en señal de asentimiento. Cuando llegaron a Flourish Blott se percataron que estaba lleno así que se colaron por un pequeño espacio que dejaba la gente entre la puerta y entraron, cuando hicieron esto tuvieron que dispersarse, así que decidieron cada uno ir a buscar sus libros.

Harry luego de un rato iba completamente cargado de libros y como el local estaba tan repleto la gente lo empujaba de aquí para allá, de repente lo único que el ojiverde sintió fue un fuertísimo golpe y unos segundos después se encontraba sentado en el suelo del local con los libros esparcidos por todos lados , cuando pudo recuperarse del golpe vio que una chica se encontraba frente suyo

- Oh excuzes moi, lo siegnto muchísimo, ayy soy una togpe- le dijo la muchacha mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Era muy bonita tenia pelo rubio hasta la cintura y las puntas onduladas perfectamente, ojos calipsos que impresionaban y una tez blanca muy bonita, por lo visto característica en Francia

- Ah, no no te preocupes – le dijo Harry – a decir verdad ni siquiera veía por donde iba

La rubia soltó una dulce risa y recogió con un movimiento de varita los libros

- Gracias – le dijo Harry mientras recibía los libros

- De nagda, por ciegto soy Charlotte, Charlotte Delacour – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla

- Eres Delacour, por casualidad conoces a Fleur – le pregunto el muchacho con las mejillas sonrosadas debido a los besos

- Clago Fleur es mi pgrima favogita , vegas ella es veela pego yo no ,va pog genegacion – le comenzó a explicar la rubia – mi abuela es la pgrimega veela , luego viene ... – pero la chica no pudo continuar ya que alguien comenzó a gritar su nombre

- Charlotte – la llamo una chica que venia corriendo , cuando se detuvo en frente de los dos la pudo ver bien , era pelirroja y el cabello lo llevaba unos cuantos centímetros mas abajo de los hombros , sus ojos eran de un impresionante color verde almendrado , casi esmeralda y era de la misma estatura de Charlotte

- Charlotte , llevo buscandote hace mucho gato – le dijo hablando las primeras palabras en un corrido español aun así mantenía un poco de acento francés , cuando termino de reprender a la rubia se percato de Harry

- Oh si , ella es mi mejog amiga Annie Eva... ejem Valentine – Harry se percato de que la rubia casi metio la pata pero no le dio mayor importancia – y el es ehh...

- Ah si lo siento soy Harry, Harry Potter – le dijo el muchacho. Las dos chicas se le quedaron mirando impresionadas pero no hicieron ningún comentario

- Guau es increíble – le dijo la pelirroja – creí que no te conocegia hasta llegag a Hogwagrts – luego de eso le entrego dos extraños colgantes , eran redondos y alrededor tenía pequeñas esmeraldas y en el medio una P - uno es paga ti y el otrgo m... como se llamaba Ahh si paga Hegmione Grganger

- ¿Para Hermione? y para que son – le pregunto

No lo seg la profesoga Mcgonagall me pidió que te pasaga los dos, bueno nos debemos ig un placeg Haggy nos vemos en Hogwagts

Adiós – le contesto Harry – espera Charlotte ¿no vas a ir a la boda de Fleur?

Oh!! Es ciegto!! No he comprado ni un rgegalo aun!!- contesto histérica la rubia- muchísimas grgacias pog rgecogdagmelo Hagy – y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se marchaba lo mas rápido que podia con Annie detrás.

No puedo creeg que hayamos conocido a Hagy Potteg!!!- le decía emocionada Annie a Charlotte mientras salían de Flourish Blotts

Si yo tampoco lo cgreia – le contesto la rubia

Es que es algo imposible

Así es.

Dentro del local Harry se puso a buscar a Hermione o a Ron cuando sintió que la voz de su amiga lo llamaba

¡Harry!, Harry por acá!!!- grito su amiga entre la multitud mientras hacia señas con la mano.

Por fin ! te estaba buscando – le dijo el ojiverde -y Ron??

No lo se no logro encontrarlo- le contesto la chica mientras se mordía el labio inferior

Cuando Harry vio que hacia eso sintió pequeñas mariposas en su estomago.

- Bueno tal vez entre los dos lo encontremos – le dijo Hermione – ven dame la mano para que no nos separemos

La castaña tomo con su mano la de Harry y ambos adolescentes sintieron una corriente eléctrica. Harry bajo la mirada y vio que su amiga tenia las mejillas coloradas, el le sonrió dulcemente y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ellas, ella le devolvió la sonrisa radiante y tomados de la mano empezaron a buscar a Ron.

----------------------------- 5 minutos después ---------------------------------------------

Tienen todo chicos? – les preguntaba la señora Weasley

Si señora Weasley – le contesto Harry que aun no había soltado a Hermione

Y tu Ron?

Si mamá – le contesto el pelirrojo con una montaña de libros según las palabras textuales del chico.

Bien entonces nos podemos ir, tengo que ir a decorar todo para la boda de Fleur

Si quiere podemos ayudarla señora Weasley – ofreció Hermione

Gracias querida, pero no te preocupes Fred, George y Charlie que llega mas tarde me van a ayudar - le dijo la mujer – donde demonios estarán Fred y George – dijo la Señora Weasley mientras fruncía el ceño.

Ey Ron mira – dijo Ginny mientras le daba un codazo a la altura de las costillas

Que cosa? – le contesto algo enojado por el costillazo que le había dado

Ya viste a Harry y Hermione

Claro que si es imposible no darse cuenta

Tu crees que estén de novios – le pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante que contrario a Ron

No estas enojada por que estén de la mano?

La chica soltó una dulce risa

No mira te voy a decir algo, cuando Harry decidió terminar conmigo yo no quise detenerlo porque en el fondo sabia que no solo estaba protegiéndome de quien - tu - sabes

A no? – pregunto algo confundido el pelirrojo

No, mira Harry tal vez aun no se ha dado cuenta pero el esta perdidamente enamorado de Hermione y Hermione de el, Hermione me lo contó ahora en verano luego de que yo le dije que me di cuenta que ya no estaba enamorada de Harry y yo le dije que así como ella me había ayudado yo iba a ayudarla y tu vas a ayudarme Ronald

Y como – le pregunto el muchacho mas confundido que antes

La pequeña pelirroja soltó un bufido de exasperación y lo observo algo enojada

Ron tu eres el mejor amigo de Harry tienes que darle un pequeño empujoncito para que se de cuenta que quiere a Hermione por ejemplo podrías conversar con el y sacar el tema casualmente

Tienes razon tal vez hoy pueda sonsacarle algo

Entonces tenemos que idear un plan para que se de cuenta de que Hermione le gusta, voy a conversar con ella hoy y le voy a preguntar

Cuando Ron iba a responderle llegaron Fred y George y tuvieron que dejar de hablar para irse ya que la señora Weasly ya estaba furiosa por el retraso de los gemelos y no era recomendable seguir haciendo que se enojara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione – comenzó el chico cuando los dos se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol del lago cercano a la madriguera adonde habían ido ellos dos, Ron y Ginny a nadar

Dime – le contesto la castaña levantando la vista de su libro

Yo… bueno me preguntaba como pudiste conseguir la saeta – le pregunto Harry con timidez

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y dejo a un lado su libro

Bueno es una larga historia pero, como supongo querrás ir a nadar te lo voy a resumir. Recuerdas que hablaba vía lechuza con Víctor??

Harry frunció el ceño algo celoso pero asintió

En una de sus cartas me comento algo sobre la escoba así que yo aproveche de preguntarle si sabia donde podía conseguir una para dártela de regalo de cumpleaños el me dijo que si yo quería podía conseguirme una porque no habían muchos ejemplares y así pude conseguirte la escoba.

Guauu Hermione eres genial!! En verdad eres la mejor amiga que he podido tener

La chica le sonrió tristemente y murmuro – claro tu mejor amiga

en verdad eres ultra genial – y el chico la tomo por la cintura y la alzo en el aire haciendo que ella alarmada se agarrara de su cuello y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. Cuando Harry paro los dos chicos soltaron enormes carcajadas

Te quiero mucho Hermione – le dijo y le dio un enorme abrazo

Yo también Harry mucho

Los dos chicos habían quedado muy cerca el uno del otro y comenzaron a acercar lentamente su cara hacia la de otro, cuando estaban apunto de darse un beso Ron los llamo

Harry, Hermione vengan a bañarse!!

Los dos chicos se separaron de golpe y se dirigieron corriendo hacia Ron y Ginny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todooooooos !!! jejeje por fin volvi lo sientoo habia tenido algo botada la historia pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones les prometo actualizar mas seguido :P

gracias a todos los que me han dejado un rewievs !! un beso gigante a todos y feliz año atrasadooo !!!!!!

Pd: les dejo unos spoilers

- Ronald Weasly eres un completo imbecil!

- por que

- justo cuando se iban a besar los llamastee

- Harry

- que ?

- te gusta Herm??


	4. La boda de Bill y Fleur

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a su creadora ¬¬ Jk Rowling y warner bros etc etc.

Bueno aki les

Conciencia: hey heyy yo kiero presentarrr porfiiiiiiiiis siiiiii

Ni lokaa eeres una demente paranoica

A kien le dicees asi a ver a ver si soy demente (comienza a tirarme el pelo)

Auxilioooooooooooo auxiliooooooooo asesinatoo ay si no sobrevivo delen saludos a mis gatos perros vecinos abuelos ( saca una lista que llega hasta el primer piso) mis amigas

y mientras termino les dejo el cuarto capitulo HAYYYYY me doliooooooo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Capitulo cuatro –**

**La boda de Bill y Fleur **

Después de haberse refrescado en el lago los muchachos regresaron a la madriguera y se acercaron a el jardín trasero para ver como estaba quedando para la boda, cuando entraron se quedaron impresionados. En el centro del jardín había una cúpula donde estaba el altar el cual tenía un hermoso mantel blanco con bordados dorados y un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas a un lado había 8 hileras largas de sillas todas decoradas en el respaldo con pequeños ramos de violetas, las sillas estaban resguardadas con una especie de carpa por si llovía, una larga alfombra roja de terciopelo llegaba hasta el altar y en los extremos había enormes arreglos florales hermosos con rosas rojas, blancas, tulipanes y unas hermosas amapolas. En el espacio que quedaba vació habían puesto una mesa muy larga para el banquete.

La señora Weasly se veía muy nerviosa faltaba solo unos cuantos minutos para la boda y aun faltaban algunos pequeños preparativos.

Las brujas de Macbeth tocarían en la boda, ahora que Fred y George ganaban bastante dinero y al señor Weasly lo habían ascendido los Weasly podían costear muchos de esos gastos.

En el interior de la madriguera había un verdadero revuelo, los chicos habían entrado para cambiarse y vieron como estaba todo.

La mama de Fleur iba de aquí para allá buscando todo lo que necesitara su hija, mientras que la señora Weasly quien había entrado corriendo como si un dementor la persiguiera había subido corriendo la escalera para ver como iban con sus vestidos Ginny y Gabrielle quienes serian las damas de honor.Hermione subió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny para ayudarla y cambiarse y los chicos entraron a la suya a prepararse porque por como andaba la señora Weasly lo mas probable era que si no los veía cambiados le daría un ataque de histeria.

En unos cuantos minutos estuvieron listos, Harry llevaba un saco negro con rayas blancas una camisa blanca, los pantalones eran iguales al saco y zapatos negros, no se había podido arreglar el cabello pero eso le daba un toque sexy (N/A: babaa), Ron iba con una tenida azul oscuro que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran, la camisa era blanca con finas rayas azules, los dos muchachos se veian muy bien, subieron la escalera y tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Ginny. Fue Hermione quien hablo.

-¿Chicos son ustedes?

- Si Herm¿estan listas?- Harry fue quien le contesto

- ¡un segundo! – grito Ginny

Unos instantes después la puerta se abrió mostrando primero a Ginny, el vestido de dama de honor no era muy extravagante, era de un color oro muy suave lo que hacia que resaltara su bonito bronceado, el vestido era de tirantes muy finos con un bonito corte imperio que hacia que la tela cayera graciosamente unos centímetros mas arriba de sus rodillas, se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto con un prendedor en forma de flor dorada con un pequeño diamante en el centro dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su cara, llevaba una delicadas chalas de color dorado claro de tacon bajo y en el vestido llevaba prendidas unas pequeñas flores blancas hermosas, se había puesto un poco de maquillaje con un gloss claro , detrás de Ginny apareció Hermione dejando a Harry con la boca abierta, llevaba un bonito vestido de strapless color turquesa claro, en la cintura llevaba amarrada una cinta un poco mas oscura que el color del vestido haciendo que su cintura resaltara, el vestido tenia un bonito corte la parte de atrás era mas larga que la de adelante haciendo que le diera un toque formal al vestido llevaba unas bonitas chalas de el mismo color de la cinta de tacon bajo con pequeñísimos diamantes, llevaba el cabello tomado en un moño parecido al del baile de navidad de cuarto con un bonito prendedor en forma de mariposa del mismo color de el vestido, se había puesto un maquillaje muy natural con un poco de gloss rosado.

Los dos chicos cuando las vieron quedaron sorprendidos

Se ven muy bonitas- dijeron los dos al unísono

Las chicas les sonrieron y bajaron los cuatro las escaleras hacia el patio, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara la boda. Cuando llegaron al patio vieron que ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados la mayoría amigos y familiares solo quedaban libre los puestos de ellos 3 puesto. Ginny se despidió de ellos y se fue puesto que ella entraba luego de la madrina quien seria la señora Weasly. En el frente estaba parado un Bill muy nervioso su padrino seria el señor Weasly quien intentaba calmarlo. Los chicos se fueron a sentar y en el momento en que lo hicieron comenzó la marcha nupcial. Primero entraron los acompañantes del novio quienes eran unos amigos de Gabrielle de la misma edad de ella y de Ginny, los dos chicos se pararon a un lado de Bill , luego entro la señora Weasly quien llevaba un vestido azul cielo muy lindo, ella se paro al lado derecho que era el que le correspondía a Fleur, luego entraron Ginny y Gabrielle quienes se pararon al lado de la señora Weasly finalmente entraron los pajecitos una niñita rubia muy bonita quien iba tirando flores, lo mas probable prima de Fleur y un niñito pelirrojo de la misma edad de la niña quien llevaba las argollas la pequeñita se paro a un lado de Ginny quien le sonrió dulcemente y el pequeño al lado de uno de los chicos quien le puso una mano en el hombro. Y hay entro Fleur se veía radiante iba del brazo de su padre quien se veía muy emocionado.

El vestido de la rubia era precioso, la parte de arriba era de strapless y el en el borde tenia bordado unos pequeños detalles con hilo de plata, la falda era ancha y caía hermosamente, el ruedo tenia los mismos bordados que la parte de arriba y la falda llevaba incrustadas pequeños diamantes que hacia que brillara con cada movimiento de la rubia, el velo era muy largo, llevaba el cabello tomado en un hermoso moño y sujetando el velo la hermosa tiara que la señora Weasly le prometió le prestaría, la tiara era de plata y tenia incrustado pequeños zafiros era hermosa, cuando llego a el altar le sonrió dulcemente a Bill quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

La boda no fue muy larga, la señora Weasly termino llorando de la emoción abrazada a el señor Weasly quien le daba pequeña palmaditas, Hermione que estaba sentada al lado derecho de Harry vea todo muy emocionada. Cuando finalizo todas las bancas desaparecieron y apareció una pista de baile gigante con pequeñas mesas de 2 a 4 sillas alrededor, en el escenario se empezó a formar una pequeña nube de humo que termino de explotar revelando a las brujas de Macbeth que comenzaron a tocar los temas mas movidos que podían, toda la gente se reunió emocionada a bailar y la pista pronto estuvo repleta de parejas bailando, Harry y Hermione fueron a sentarse a una mesa a conversar, Ginny estaba bailando con uno de los chicos que estaban en la boda, mientras Ron bailaba feliz con una de las primas de Fleur, de pronto comenzó una canción lenta que Hermione reconoció enseguida, era de Avril Lavigne una de las cantantes que tanto le gustaban, Harry supo de inmediato que a la castaña le gustaría estar bailándola asi que se levanto y se paro delante de ella

¿Me concedería esta pieza? – dijo estirando su mano para tomar la de ella

Hermione sonrió dulcemente

Me encantaría – Tomo la mano de Harry y el la llevo a la pista de baile.

Hermione ni siquiera tuve que decirle que hacer ya que apenas llegaron el muchacho la tomo por la cintura mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Hermione y Harry comenzaron a pensar en todo lo que les esperaba ese año incluyendo la batalla contra Voldemort.

Los dos siguieron bailando abrazados al otro

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Repentinamente las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos color miel de la castaña y ella supo porque era, el ultimo tiempo habia meditado como seria su vida sin Harry y se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba mas de lo que pensaba, cuando se alejaba su corazón le pedía a gritos que se acercara a el y cuando se iba con Ron o Ginny su cara denotaba cuanto extrañaba su compañía algo de lo que el aun no se percataba y cuando pasan separados nunca consigue oír las palabras que necesita oír, las palabras que el dice y que necesita y se da cuenta de que lo extraña muchisimo

I haven't felt this way before

Everything that I do

reminds me of you

And the clothes you left

are lyin' on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

Las lagrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas algo que Harry detecto debido a que la tenia abrazada, la separo un poco de ella y la obligo a que levantara la barbilla, cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba se preocupo bastante

Lo siento – susurro – es solo que tengo miedo

El ojiverde le sonrió dulcemente y con cuidado le seco las lágrimas con sus pulgares

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

¿Tienes miedo de lo que me pueda suceder?- le pregunto el suavemente

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

La castaña soltó un pequeño sollozo y asintió. Harry hizo que la mirara a la cara y verde esmeralda y ámbar se conectaron

Te prometo que voy a volver – una pequeña lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Hermione- pero lo único que te pido es que nunca vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa ¿ me lo prometes?

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

La chica asintió y justo en ese instante sonó el coro final de la canción terminando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y tambien despidanme de mis profesores, primos ejemm Holaa he regresadoo disculpen la demoraa que verguenza pero estuve ocupadisima ademas de que mi semana ha sido un desastree XD bueno aki les dejo el cuarto capitulo

disculpen si no coincide con el spoiler pero tuve que hacer todo de nuevo

espero que les guste

Conciencia: claro que les va a gustar mal que mal yo te ayude

Tu no me ayudasteee

que si

que no

que si

Conciencia: bueno como sea esta loca les agradeceria si le dejan rewievss saludoos

Me dijiste loca ¬¬ YO NO ESTOY LOCAAA ( con cara de sicopata)

-.-; creo k debo calmarla ejem


End file.
